Casi una Princesa
by Lucylu Cullen
Summary: Bella es mitad vampiro y mitad humana, vive en Forks con su familia adoptiva. Ahora es momento de que Isabella Swan regrese a ocupar el trono que le pertenece, pero antes tendrá que aprender a comportarse como una princesa, adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, a sus verdaderos padres, nuevos amigos, desarrollar su poder, y a su protector personal, el guapo Edward Cullen. Romance/Humor/Drama
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo para divertirme con ellos.

**Summary:** _Ser princesa no es fácil. Y menos ser la princesa de los vampiros._

_Bella es mitad vampiro y mitad humana, vive en Forks con su familia adoptiva, los Weber, los Swan reyes del mundo vampírico tuvieron que alejarla de Volterra por medidas de seguridad al no saber como se desarrollaría una hibrida, y ante la inminente amenaza que representaban los Volturi, unos vampiros rebeldes, desterrados hace siglos por el rey Swan._

_Ahora es momento de que Isabella Swan regrese a ocupar el trono que le pertenece, pero antes tendrá que aprender a comportarse como una princesa, adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, a sus verdaderos padres, nuevos amigos, nu nuevo poder, y a su protector personal, el guapo Edward Cullen._

**Prefacio.**

El caos reinaba en todo el palacio.

Los cristales caían por todos lados, el fuego quemaba los cuerpos inertes de mis amigos y enemigos. Yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por mantenerlos a salvo, pero mi poder no era tan fuerte como hubiera querido.

Busqué a mis padres y no los encontré entre el desconcierto de la pelea. Mire a mis amigos intentando protegerme y yo solo era una inútil que no podía expandir su poder tanto como quisiera.

De pronto la capa oscura con la que había soñado miles de veces se había posado delante de mi lanzando al guardia contra la pared, sus ojos rojos me miraban con desprecio, en ese momento me di cuenta que mi muerte seria inminente, y no solo eso, seria lenta y dolorosa. Esa criatura me odiaba y se encargaría de desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra para siempre.

* * *

**N.A:** Una historia que se me acaba de ocurrir, esta es completamente de mi autoría y espero que les guste. Déjenme saber con sus comentarios que les pareció.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo para divertirme con ellos.

**Capítulo 1**

Tres meses más, solo tres meses más.

Necesitaba graduarme, quería graduarme, lo ansiaba como nunca antes en mis diez años de existencia había deseado nada.

Solo tendría que soportar tres meses más de estos tres años que me habían parecido una eternidad. Yo era Bella Denali, la rara de la escuela. Y es que parecía que los demás se daban cuenta de que no era cien por ciento humana, yo Bella era una hibrida.

Había nacido diez años atrás en algún lugar de Europa, fruto del amorío de un vampiro con una humana. Si hubiera sido totalmente humana no habría creído nada de eso, pero así era. Los Denali se habían hecho cargo de mi al encontrarme abandonada en un bosque de Rusia cuando solo era un bebe. Mi madre había muerto al intentar darme a luz, o mejor dicho yo la había matado, y mi padre, bueno de él no había rastro alguno.

—¿Ya tienes el vestido para la graduación? —esa era la voz de Angela Weber, la única chica que me hablaba de toda la escuela, estaba con Lauren Mallory, esta última me odiaba sin razón aparente, jamás habíamos cruzado palabra alguna.

—Quiero ir a Seattle este fin de semana, los buenos vestidos van a desaparecer y quiero verme espectacular —yo puse los ojos en blanco y continué caminando en su dirección cuando de pronto llego Jessica Stanley como bólido.

—¿Ya lo han visto? —pregunto apenas tomando aire para formular la pregunta.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Angela.

—Al chico nuevo, es guapísimo, debería ser ilegal que chicos como esos anduvieran caminando por ahí sin mí —Jessica se rio tontamente.

—Pero estamos a tres meses de terminar el curso… —la voz de Angela se fue haciendo más distante conforme subí las escaleras que me llevarían a mi clase de español, aun así no desapareció del todo y continué escuchando el resumen de Jessica sobre el chico nuevo. Mis oídos vampíricos me permitían escuchar hasta los coches que pasan por la carretera, podía estar atenta a miles de cosas a la vez.

Al terminar la primer clase, comencé a caminar al salón de algebra al lado de Mike Newton, era un chico rubio que había intentado salir conmigo desde que había llegado a Forks, pero al que ni siquiera le había permitido tocarme, mi piel ardía a más de cuarenta grados, cualquier persona que me tocara pensaría que estaba muriendo de fiebre, esa era otra de mis distinciones como hibrida, mientras los vampiros eran fríos al tacto, yo quemaba.

—¿Con quién piensas ir al baile de fin de cursos? —preguntó Mike a mi lado mientras yo sentía un par de ojos viéndome.

—No creo que vaya Mike —doblamos en una esquina y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras mientras yo seguía sintiendo un par de ojos sobre mí.

—Yo podría ser tu acompañante —insistió— es nuestra última oportunidad antes de irnos a la universidad.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras voltee hacia atrás, no había nadie más aparte de dos chicas pelirrojas que conversaban entre sí, pero la sensación de alguien siguiéndome no desapareció, ni siquiera cuando entré en clase.

Me senté al final de la clase, con Mike a mi lado, pero continúe nerviosa, me sentía vigilada por unos poderosos ojos.

El día continuo entre los murmullos sobre el chico nuevo, chillidos sobre los vestidos del baile de fin de cursos y la sensación de ser vigilada desde cerca.

Las últimas dos clases me las salte, biología y educación física. No estaba de humor para soportar una hora más del aburrido video que llevábamos viendo las últimas dos clases, y menos para intentar hacerme la tonta en voleibol.

Me escabullí de la escuela directo a casa, estaba sedienta pero decidí dejar mi sed para más tarde, cuando alguna de mis hermanas pudiera acompañarme. Vivía con los Denali. Eleazar y Carmen han fungido como mis padres, y tenía tres hermanas, Tanya, Irina y Kate. Las tres eran rubias, hermosas de ojos dorados producto de alimentarse de sangre animal y no humana como una forma de vivir en paz con los humanos. Eleazar y Carmen eran más parecidos a mí, por eso se hacían pasar por mis padres, aunque por su apariencia joven más bien podrían ser también mis hermanos mayores.

Yo por mi parte soy morena, de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, probablemente igual a los de mi madre cuando era humana, puedo beber sangre animal, así como sobrevivir a base de comida humana. Tengo escaso contacto con los humanos, mi piel es dura como el granito, pero a la vez suave como terciopelo.

—¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? —pregunto Irina cuando me vio llegar.

—Estaba aburrida —respondí con un gesto— la escuela se ha vuelto aburrida desde que todo mundo está pendiente del baile.

—Sigues con la idea de no asistir ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué caso tiene si no puedo bailar con nadie? Y aunque pudiera, sabes que odio bailar.

—Apuesto a que Mike te volvió a pedir que vayas con él.

—Claro que sí, y lo rechacé de nuevo, aunque cada vez me cuesta más ser amable.

Fui hacia la cocina y saque un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, Irina hizo cara de asco y yo comí gustosa.

—¿Y los demás?

—Carmen y Eleazar sean ido de caza, Tanya y Kate de compras.

—Vaya, se han ido sin mí, quería cazar un poco.

—Parece que te las arreglas bien con esa comida humana —señalo mi pastel.

—Sí, pero tengo sed —trague saliva con dificultad al sentir la sensación que quemaba mi garganta— probablemente aun pueda alcanzarlos.

—No vas a salir sola Bella, sabes que no puedes hacerlo.

—Sé que no puedo hacerlo, lo que no sé es ¿Por qué?

Irina se quedó callada. Siempre me habían negado la posibilidad de salir de caza yo sola, según ellos podía encontrarme con algún vampiro nómada que no estuviera al tanto de mi naturaleza y me atacara. Pero yo sabía que detrás de esa excusa, había algo más.

—¿Por qué no esperas a que regresen Tanya y Kate? Ellas estarán encantadas de acompañarte.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su evasiva, lave mi plato y subí a mi habitación dispuesta a hacer el resto de las tareas para la semana, pronto serían los exámenes finales y debía estudiar.

Una vez que estuve en mi cuarto, la sensación de estar siendo vigilada regresó. Sin embargo no había ningún aroma distinto en mi habitación, nadie ajeno a mi familia había estado ahí, así que probablemente ese alguien estuviera afuera.

Con el corazón latiéndome más deprisa de lo normal, tome un par de libros y bajé dispuesta a salir al patio trasero.

—¿A dónde vas? —puse los ojos en blanco.

—Irina, solo voy afuera a estudiar, ¿también tengo eso prohibido?

—No —me miro con cautela— solo no te alejes demasiado.

Contuve las ganas de patalear como adolescente y me di la vuelta dejando a Irina en la cocina de nuestra casa.

Salí al aire fresco de la tarde, había humedad en el aire, y todo olía a musgo, caminé algunos metros adentrándome en el bosque hasta que encontré un árbol caído en el que me senté.

Escuché con detenimiento los pájaros aleteando, se me hizo agua la boca al pensar en un par de ciervos, estaba muy sedienta y necesitaba beber un poco de sangre lamentándome por tener que esperar a alguien para que me acompañara a cazar.

¿Qué podía pasar? Van Helsing no andaba rondando por ahí.

Escuché pasos a lo lejos, acercándose a mi cada vez más, aunque eran lentos y a velocidad humana, supe que quien se acercaba a mi no era mortal.

Inhale su aroma intentando reconocer a alguien de mi familia, pero el aroma dulzón, como a miel y sol no me eran conocidos. Me puse de pie y escuché atentamente, los pasos se habían detenido.

Escuché el grito de Irina dentro de la casa, corrí hacia la casa con el corazón latiéndome más de prisa dentro del pecho, algo estaba mal, Irina podía defenderse de cualquier intruso, mortal o no, por eso su grito me había enchinado la piel.

Subí el primer escalón del porche pero no alcancé a subir el segundo. Un fuerte golpe, como si una piedra me hubiera golpeado, me lanzo al suelo, a excepción claro que ni la piedra más grande del mundo me hubiera lastimado.

Abrí los ojos para ver a mi agresor, me encontré con unos ojos de un dorado casi líquido mirándome fijamente. Su cabello color cobrizo le caía sobre la frente, sus labios bien formados estaban a centímetros de los míos.

Pude oler su aroma a sol y miel mas fuerte llenándome los pulmones, y su voz aterciopelada y sensual inundo mis oídos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, princesa?

* * *

**N.A:** Tarde mucho en subir este capítulo ¿verdad? Tuve algunos problemas técnicos, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado y dejen sus bellos reviews.


End file.
